User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Shran rocks so much I had to let u know at the top of ur talk page. 193.194.84.198 12:20, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- Hey! We collided on adding "Broadcast order". Thanks for the help. It would be nice if there were a separate browser for it at the bottom of the episode pages, as well, but I don't feel like doing that now. Jm307 03:29, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) : No problem, saw what you were doing and thought you could use a hand. Glad I could help. :) --Shran 03:31, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Please don't "blank" pages. If you see a page that needs to be immediately deleted for whatever reason, don't blank it -- post it on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion. If, by chance, it contains inappropriate content, remove said content and, again, post for immediate deletion -- this is, of course, unless an admin gets to it first. --Gvsualan 04:48, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) : In addition (and alternatively), if the page is spelled wrong, move it to the correct spelling with the "move" option at the top of the page. --Gvsualan 04:51, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*Sorry about that. I'll remember that in the future. And thanks for the quick lesson. :) --Shran 04:56, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) One more thing, please use the "show preview" before making your final save, as this prevents constant editing and multiple saves. In doing so, you help reduce the database load. Again, many thanks. --Gvsualan 09:55, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*I know, I try to do that but I keep forgetting, and then when I read the article, I see there's something that is either incorrect or can be worded better. I'll try to be more careful in the future, though. --Shran 09:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) I noticed that you were working on the Lwaxana article. I just posted a completely rewritted article. User:Odwer Myrox Hey, how come I didn't get a welcome message? I join, and the first thing I get is "don't blank pages!" Everyone else go a welcome message! No fair! *pout* I kid, natch. --Shran 16:26, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Dont worry, I didnt get one either, I got a message to clean up images I uploaded. --AmdrBoltz 19:31, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aw, that's not fair. I say we protest! "Hey, no, we won't go!" Eh, or not. I wasn't really all that concerned about it; as I said, I was merely kidding. Still, would have been nice... --Shran 19:34, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::If you think that's bad, read the first time my Talk page was used. Ironically, it was also Gvsualan who complained about me misusing the software. --Zeromaru 18:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I got a similar message from the same person. Oh, well. Guess we just like to learn things the hard way. ;) --Shran 20:33, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sorry about the London reference. I wasn't fully aware of the rules concerning Star Trek canon. User Talk:Imperator I think we need to talk about this page in a civilized manner so i can present my case --Kahless 06:29, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) If you really want to discuss it i did provide my AIM adress since the admin isn't being discussive it seems.--Kahless 06:46, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) Tnx for the comments I try adding stuff Like the stuff i did in the Worf article to slowly expand, but i believe the stretching link ein the data table for your user page suucks wierd so i like fixing them up, and of course teawking is fun.--Kahless 16:46, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Category:Nonhumans Hey, is this an actual category that was agreed upon? --AmdrBoltz 19:18, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I thought it was, but I don't believe it is now. Sorry, that was a mistake on my part. --Shran 19:22, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Its OK, just wondering, it was quite unspecific. --AmdrBoltz 19:23, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (AmdrBoltz 19:51, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC)) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ::Woo-hoo!! Much obliged! :) --Shran 02:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Trials & Tribble-ations You're right. When I thought Enterprise-E, I thought "E, fifth letter, fifth Enterprise". I had not forgotten of Picard's second ship, I forgot Kirk's first. But thanks for letting me know. --Zeromaru 17:51, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Will My Madness Never End? Just wondering, is there a limit to the amount and type of information I put on my user page? Also, I know there's an appropriate place for this question somewhere around here, but I've plum forgotten where it was (he says in cheesy English accent). --Shran 21:13, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Text mostly doesn't make any difference. Pictures do, however. But, it seems like userpages are mostly overlooked. For example, Tough Little Ship has loads of pictures. zsingaya 21:17, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sweeeeeeeet! Thanks a bunch! :) --Shran 21:19, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) 1701 Timeline hey that was a pretty smooth timeline--Noahmj 05:21, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate the feedback. :) --Shran 05:23, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re:"Galactic Political Powers") Thanks, was just then looking for that boilerplate. ;-) - AJHalliwell 06:13, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) :lol, Fun little game of delete-tag there. Sorry about the confusion. -AJHalliwell 23:08, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Deletion tag Please don't simply remove deletion tags from articles. Coalition of Planets currently is listed as a candidate for deletion, so the tag has to stay. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 01:07, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Better luck next time blue skin ;-) Interesting User Page, kudos. - AJHalliwell 08:09, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nemesis episode article help Thanks for reverting the vandalism on this page, it took me ages to write the summary for it! zsingaya 09:14, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hi How are you? *Hello, Mumathul. I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yourself? --Shran 08:38, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Bored and tipsy. Sorry for creating Mourn. Dont you agree that Morn is the best Trek character EVER?Mumathul 08:44, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Can you leave one of those welcome thing like i got when I was anon IP? My talk page is empty :-( Mumathul 08:46, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) **I love all Trek character, especially Morn. Dunno if I can say he is the best. And don't worry about making a few mistakes when you start out here. I made quite a few myself. Anyways, I welcome you to Memory Alpha, but I'll post a welcome message on your talk page for ya, as well. :) Enjoy! --Shran 08:49, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Go to sleep its 5amMumathul Oh and thanks, ima sleep now. Sorry for stupidity Mumathul 08:53, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *No problem. And what is this thing you call "sleep?" ;)--Shran 08:57, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Axanar tag, your it. lol, that was dizzying. - AJHalliwell 09:21, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kirk Page Noticed that you made 11 edits to the Kirk page over the course of an hour and a half or so. Just wanted to remind you to use the 'Show Preview' button where possible, as it helps get rid of unneccasary edits, and by extension, cuts down on server load. Thanks! Mask 20:23, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Harry Johnson You don't get it, do you? It was vandalism. ;) --Alan del Beccio 08:01, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Harry, try to hold off on editing pages when I'm doing merges because whatever you do to it will be superceded in all the reverts and such that are involved in what I have to do. So I'm not sure what you did to Unnamed Humans, but you might have to add it again because I saved after you and I'm pretty sure I deleted whatever you added because it didnt tell me that there was an edit conflict, which usually means whatever you did was ignored. --Alan del Beccio 05:16, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Great job on the recent actors pages. Also, like the "current memory alpha rank" thing (on yer userpage), I'm stealing it :D (That's not based on any official thing is it? Assume you just made it up- lol.) - AJHalliwell 01:35, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Mullibok Looking for a screen cap for Mullibok? I'd suggest looking at TrekPulse to see if you can find a screen cap to your liking. They don't have every DS9 episode yet but they do have the complete 1st season including "Progress". If there's none to your liking, I'd suggest trying Trekdnes. Those are always the first two places I check for screen caps.--T smitts 18:21, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check up on that. :) --Shran 19:38, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Future Guy Hi there. Just out of curiosity, I'm wondering why you reverted my edit of Future Guy where I mentioned Doctor Claw. :You know, I really don't remember clearly, but I may have done it because I thought you were just messing around (i.e. trolling or vandalism). I had never heard of the reference, nor did I find anything about when researching for it online. However, if you genuinely believe it's true, I'll leave it be (spelling & grammar errors not withstanding ;). In that case, sorry about that, and thanks for contributing! :) --Shran 10:36, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC)